List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile (also known as the Crocodile Sergeant) * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Lidong ** Irwin ** Wall-eyed croc ** Bing * Water * Members of the Hoof Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo (unconfirmed) * Guards in Gongmen City * Antelope Driver * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Kung Pao * Meng Tao (unconfirmed) * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Baboon * The Baboon Boss Badger * Badger Bandits Bird * Little Birdie in Secrets of the Masters Blackbuck * Master Yao (unconfirmed) Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar * Villains in Secrets of the Masters Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Chinese Mountain Cat * Mei Ling (unconfirmed) Chinese Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin Cobra * The Ten Thousand Serpents (unconfirmed) Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan Crow * Qinchu's minions Demon * Underworld Demons * Mongolian Fist Demon * Jiang shi * Ke-Pa * Skinless Demons of Taoyan Province mentioned in "Invitation Only" Dog * Master Dog * Pingjun Eagle * Master Eagle Elephant * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five * Villains in Legendary Warriors * Kuai Xun * Constable Hu Falcon * Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Firefly * Fireflies seen in the Wu Dan Mountains in Kung Fu Panda Fish * Master Mugan Flamingo * Fire Fox * Junjie * Qinchu * Mei * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Kai * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Frog * Master Frog * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Gaur * The Instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy (unconfirmed) Gazelle * Official (unconfirmed) Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Master Oogway * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Po ** Good Po ** Bad Po * Po's Mother * Po's Father * Villagers of the Panda Village * Villagers of the Panda Hideout * The Legendary Warrior Goat * The Soothsayer * Hong * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Mrs. Gow (unconfirmed) * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Undertaker * Goatie * Chen Li * Wu Yong * Kweng * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" * Lu-Shi * Mu-Shi * Shao Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Goose/Duck * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's Father * Mr. Ping's Grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan * Zan * Zu Chunhua * Wing * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Apple Cart Duck * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla Bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Cheen-Gwan * Can-Shoo Hare * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Horse * Yin Min * Villagers of Duke Pingjun's place * Chang Hyena * Villains of defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Ibex * Fai Suan * Superintendant Woo * Ming Jackal * Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Master Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons ** Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Leopard * Tai Lung * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins * Master Leopard * Peng * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Junjie's Leopard Students Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) * Master Chao (unconfirmed) * Stanley in Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (unconfirmed) Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Loris * Tong Fo (unconfirmed) Monkey * Master Monkey * Wu Kong * Monkey's Mother * The Gilded Emperor * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Mugu Mountain Monks * ''Monkey Chain Gang Octopus * Sea Monster in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Owl * Fenghuang Ox * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Master Bull * Master Storming Ox * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Villains in Mantis suit in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Peafowl * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Lord Shen ** Shen's Father ** Shen's Mother Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Han Sr. * Han * Zhu Rou * Wupo * Ke-Pa's Mortal Form * Master Ding * Mrs. Tan Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Prawn *Master Prawn Praying Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu Qilin *The Qilin Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in ''Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" Ram * Kwan Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat Bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Red Panda * Master Shifu * Shirong Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun * Guards in the Valley of Peace * Jong's guards * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Rooster * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villagers in Jinzhou Scorpion * Scorpion * 2,000 Scorpions mentioned in "In With the Old" Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Master Sheep * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Market Sheep Sun Bear * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Tarantula * Wood Tigard / Leoger * Earth (unconfirmed) Tiger * Master Tigress * Tigress' parents Toad * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's Mother ** Viper's sisters Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao * Mao Ren Water Buffalo * Members of the Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei * Jong's guards ** Grim * Henry * Lu Kang * Xiao Niao * Shengqi Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Wolf * Shen's Wolf Army ** Boss Wolf * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * The Mountain Wolf Clan * Master Wolf * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Big Jun * Heilang * Lin Kuei Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Tsin (unconfirmed) Category:Characters